Sing me to sleep
by lee.amber.1020
Summary: Prussia x OC (Austria's sister)


I wrote the speech in their accents.

Iridecent Pov

The rain pounded on the ground, house, and window as I was trying to fall asleep. Sighing I turned so that my short legs dangled over the side of my bed. Slipping my feet into my slippers I grabbed my robe off of my chair and slipped it on. Making my way to the door I grabbed my candle f of my round side table and light it with a match. Placing the match in the cup of water I finally exited the room. Walking in the hall I made my way to the piano room. Going inside I placed the candle on the piano and slid my fingers over the keys into position. As I played I thought of the one person I would feel butterfly's around, he's so cocky with others around, but when were alone he's so sweet and he's very calm. I'm glad that he spends time with me, but lately he'd been ignoring me.

As these thoughts shifted in my head I began to sing.

"Sing me to sleep

Sing me to sleep

I'm tired and I

I want to go to bed

Sing me to sleep

Sing me to sleep

And then leave me alone

Don't try to wake me in the morning

'Cause I will be gone

Don't feel bad for me

I want you to know

Deep in the cell of my heart

I will feel so glad to go

Sing me to sleep

Sing me to sleep

I don't want to wake up

On my own anymore

Sing to me

Sing to me

I don't want to wake up

On my own anymore

Don't feel bad for me

I want you to know

Deep in the cell of my heart

I really want to go

There is another world

There is a better world

Well, there must be

Well, there must be

Well, there must be

Well, there must be

Well...

Bye bye

Bye bye

Bye…"

I felt a hand wrap around me and a hand wipe away my tears that I didn't know slipped from my eye.

"You really like him don't you?" The sweet voice of Hungary was very recognisable. Turning I buried my head in her stomach as she cooed and ran her hand threw my hair. As I calmed down she grabbed my candle and placed a hand on my back.

"Let's go get you some warm milk and ice cream. That should help." Giggling at her proclamation I nodded and let her guide me to the dining room. She turned on the light and walked away.

"So, jou like somevone?" The familiar loud voice of Prussia pierced the peaceful quiet. Jumping I turned to him surprised as to how he got hear.

"What are you doing here? When did you get here?" I questioned as he sat down next to me.

"Austria vas vorried about jou. He knew ve vere friends zo he called me over." He whisped restign a hand on my folded ones. "Zo, vhy are jou so down?" He looked over at me seriously.

"No reason, I just couldn't sleep." Lying I glanced away from him.

"I can tell jou're lying, I saw jou crying in ze piano room vith Hungary. Jou were upzet over a boy." He came closer to me pulling me onto his lap.

"WHAT ARE JOU DOING?" Hungary yelled out putting a tray of ice cream on the table along with a cup of warm milk.

At this the sound of rushed footsteps made their way thru the house. Austria made his way into the dining room panting. He glanced at the scene and sighed, "I invited him here for your sake. You haven't been yourself lately and you tell him everything."

"Vell, vhen I first asked she zaid nothing, so I'm not sure vhat I can do. I'm not going to force her to zay anyzing." Prussia sighed and sat me on the chair as he got up. He began to walk away as I realized what just happened.

"PRUSSIA!" I shot up and latched onto his sleeve at his wrist. Hungary went and dragged Austria out of the room. I had my head down as I felt him detach my hand from his sleeve. As I was about to run off feeling rejected he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on mine.

"Vill you tell me how you feel now?" He whispered, encouraging me to spill everything. We stood in silence for a while as he just whispered to me and rubbed my back. After a while I calmed down and took a deep breath.

"Prussia, I was so worried because you just seemed to stop talking to me and I really really like you. Like, like you like you." I whispered. Then Prussia's hand went still and it seemed like he stopped breathing. We stood in awkward silence for a while as he seemed to stop everything. Feeling rejected again I tried to get out of his arms to go grab a pint of ice cream and go to my room.

Though as I was almost out of his arms he tightened his grip bringing me to his chest. "That's what you were worried about. I stopped talking to you while I tried to figure out what to do. I felt weird around you, my stomach would knot and I felt like I would stutter trying to talk to you. I like you too."

Smiling I rested my head on his chest. "You better be good to her or I vill get jou Prussia."Both the voices of Austria and Hungary broke the silence.


End file.
